Bleach  Desolate Nights
by Nel-2-Fan
Summary: The Winter War has been all wrapped up, but what if two people could drastically change the events?


Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or anything related to it. Tite Kubo is the lucky bastard that does.

**Chapter 1 - The Creation of Arrancars**

She writhed in pain as she continued to pull on her mask with unbearable pain coursing through her. She screamed and cursed at the figures around her cringed at her show of ripping off her mask.  
>Finally, after moments and moments of agonizing ripping, she removed her mask. As she did so, her reiatsu erupted and exploded around her as she turned from her hollow form into a humanoid-form. She took a deep breath in as she snatched her clothes out of the hands of one of her allies, grunting as she did so. She shook as she dressed and finally sat down in one of the 10 chairs that surrounded a table.<br>At the same time she watched as a Vasto Lorde was killed in the sands of Hueco Mundo, so she released a sigh. Finally she looked around at her fellow Arrancar, the gifted ones. As the only ones who had the strength to rip off their masks, they were the Espada. Aaroniero Arruruerie, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and their newest edition, Lilly Kurunai. She looked around at all of their tattoos, each marking them for their rank in power.  
>Aaroniero was marked with 6, Nel with a 3, Dordoni with a 4, Cirucci with a 5, Gantenbainne with a 7, and herself was granted the prestigious rank of the Primera Espada - number 1. She looked around at them before standing up and clearing her throat.<p>

"So, as the Primera Espada i'm gonna take leadership. If you don't like it, you can have a meeting with Escarabaja," she said with a smile on her face, while gripping her zanpakuto.

The other Espada looked around at eachother, silently agreeing that no one would try to take her spot. She sat down and smiled at them, while she thought about how fast things had changed for her. She had died about a hundred year ago in a car crash by drunken teenagers. She could've became a plus, but her rage exploded along with her chain, transforming her into a hollow. Hollow life was a drag, and seemed to pass exceedingly slowly. Day after day, meal after meal, escape after escape. It was all so repetitive, not that she remembers much of it. Eventually, she had devoured enough souls to become a Gillian-class menos.  
>Through a miracle, she had retained sovreignty over the mass of power. Though she still hadn't developed rational thought, it was her first real step. Devouring her fellow hollows, wreaking havoc in the Human World, and absorbing souls. Is there any more stimulus allowed for a hollow? Nevertheless, due to the constant routine she had finally made it to the second highest class, Adjuchas. (What she's been thinking about) She got a weird insect like form, however, she got what she yearned for. Thoughts, rationality, emotions! Though, to her disappointment, all she could worry about was turning back into a Gillian, so she never stopped eating. Never looked back, that is, until she met Aaroniero Arruruerie.<br>He was unlike any other hollow she had ever met, he had no desire to feed upon her and had a face. Or two. And he wasn't covered from head to toe in the white bone that all hollow were covered in. As they walked, he informed her off how he had managed to rip off his mask and that others had done it. She refused to believe it until they had arrived at a cave with a table and 10 chairs with 4 other people standing around. She gasped as she looked at them, all of them had only fragments of their masks on them and still a hollow hole. Along with she noticed that they had zanpakuto and she gasped and jumped back.

"What the fuck is this? Are you Shinigami?" She demanded to know as she growled, trying to intimidate them.

"Espere niña," one of the men spoke to her, in Spanish as she recognized. He was kind of tall, with black hair.

"Maybe Aaroniero forgot to mention it, but an Arrancar is a hollow who rips off his mask gaining some Shinigami attributes such as a zanpakuto. However, we are still so different in many ways," a pretty woman with long, green hair commented.

Aaroniero frowned and slapped his face as they spoke. "Well I had barely any time, she didn't even know what an Arrancar was!" He said, exasperated with the two other Arrancar. After all explanations went around, along with introductions, they suggested he ripping off her mask before she devolved. And now we're all caught up to her side of everything, she smiled at Aaroniero who was taking the face of Kaien Shiba, as he had explained before.  
>She let her long blonde hair flow freely, before getting up and looking around the cave. She had already suggested a new hideout, but they were just too lazy to do anything about it. She tested out her new speed as she zoomed along the white sands of Hueco Mundo. She had an idea for a palace, however Barragon Luisenbarn occupied the area so she had to find a new place. Eventually she had arrived at the place and she had begun preparation for the creation of it. If they combined their reiatsu, it should be easily done. Nel, Aaroniero, and Dordoni would help easily, however the other two preferred to stay out of the main groups organizing. She felt that as Espada they should watch each other's backs, and all be close friends. She sighed as she raced back to their little cave to inform them of her plans.<p>

"Ok so, for Luz de Luna to be created I'll need all of you to help! It'll be fun, plus, now we rule Hueco Mundo. We need a proper place to live!" She spoke, excitedly, as they all agreed eventually.

"But there's been word that a Shinigami has been up and about here in Hueco Mundo, he even beat Ki-I mean Barragan," Nel said, half excited and half bored.

Lilly simply shrugged before lifting the table and using her Sonido to race to the spot where she planned for her head quearters to be. She relaxed as she settled in the sand, channeling he reiatsu into the ground. The others followed suit, and as they sat in a circle a man was wandering around Hueco Mundo, building an army.

Two days later the grand palace, Luz de Luna, was created and was the new home for the Espada. And as they began to scatter, she called them close.

"Now this palace is delicate, so i'm going to place a limiter on all of your powers. Only release it when you need your full power for a battle," she spoke quietly before touching everyones tattoo's, transforming them from black to white.

"Oooh tingly!" Nel commented happily.

"I liked the old color, but whatever you say niña!" Dordoni shouted, with a smile and a thumb pointing up.

The others merely walked away to their respective towers marked with their numbers. As Aaroniero drifted away, Lilly told them their special rules being Espada 4 and up, and they listened intently. After she finished explaining, she called goodnight before using Sonido to disappear to her room.  
>She lay in bed, gazing at the ceiling wondering how events unfolded and why. She tossed and turned before she finally just fell asleep. As she lay there dreaming, a soul was being reincarnated in the Rukongai. A small white haired boy wandered around, before he finally collapsed on the ground.<p>

"Get up! I am not gonna die just because you're weak!" A harsh voiced ringed inside the small boy's head. He thought it was his conscious, so he strung along until he found a safe place to rest. Looking around, he noticed that he had ended up in a rather rundown section of the city. He had been through a lot, and it was all so taxing. He had been killed in a car crash, then he ripped out his chain transforming him into a hollow. Then he had advanced up the lines of hollow evolution until he reached the Vasto Lorde level. One faithful day, on his way to becoming an Arrancar, some Captains had found him and executed him. Because he was a Vasto Lorde before it had happened, he was instead reincarnated in the Soul Society. However, unknown to him, a part of his old hollow self had remained within him. All he "knew" was that his conscious was there to guide him toward a better life.

Little does he know that he's more important than he could ever imagine.


End file.
